FRIO
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Narracion de los sentimientos de amor de un egoista. Pensamientos abstractos, de amor y libertad, confeciones de un amor egoista y confuso, Nowaki


Frío

Narración en primera persona

"…" lo que se escucha

Pensamientos abstractos, de amor y libertad, confeciones de un amor egoista y confuso, Nowaki&Hiro

Soy un estupido, si sé que lo sabes, lo soy, soy la persona mas lenta y negada que existe, no sé como actuar ante ti, me quedo cayado, es imposible decir algo coherente cuando estas cerca de mi, me gustas es obvio pero es tan desagradable que lo sepas, me encantas y al mismo tiempo me frustro por no poder hablar contigo.

Soy un tonto por perder la oportunidad de hablarte, por alejarme de ti. Lo sabes, sabes muy bien cuando no quiero verte, o eso piensas tú, la verdad es que tengo tantas ganas de estar entre tus brazos que si te veo no contendría mis emociones, te adoro demasiado como para poder pensar. Es mejor alejarme de ti. Aunque tu necesites un hombro no puedo ofrecerte le mío, no puedo darte mi fuerza, porque ya es tuya.

Sin darte cuenta o siquiera desearlo ya tienes todo de mi. No debería ser, tú no tendrías que tener tanta importancia para mi y sin embargo así es.

Ahogar mis penas es la única forma de seguir funcionado, después de mirarte con ese semblante tan diferente al tuyo, no se como actuar, eres tan importante para mi y a la vez tan desconocido, me intrigas, me preocupas. La aparente calma con la que vivía se desvanece apenas escucho tu voz, eres demasiado para mi, demasiado bueno, noble, sincero, y lejano.

Eres un completo desconocido y eso es lo que me permite caminar cada día, es lo que hace posible que te mire en las mañanas.

Pero ahora todo cambio, debo e incluso quiero alejarme de ti, estas mostrando tus sentimientos, estas demostrando que eres una persona, igual o mas sensible que las demás y eso me atemoriza. Lo siento, no debería de ser tan egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo, no sé como actuar ante una situación así. No sé si disculparme o actuar, aparentar la normalidad que me caracteriza, es imposible a tu lado. Pero tampoco soporto estar alejada de ti.

Cómo quieres que exprese que eres mi todo y a la vez no eres nada mio. Quiero quedarme a tu lado sin el recuerdo de ese otro amor que aun me duele. Debo dejarte libre para que encuentres a alguien que te ame como mereces pero no quiero, te amo, no lo diré pero te amo. Y si te vas quedara un vacío en mi pecho más grande que ninguno, te amo y te esperare por siempre, pero ahora vete es lo mejor, aunque yo caiga en desesperación aunque yo no soporte el dolor, vete. Te despediré con una sonrisa y te deseare bien. Vete mi amor y se feliz o quédate conmigo para siempre.

Déjame vivir a tu lado para sufrir juntos de esta pasión indecente, incontrolable, incontenible, de este amor que nos invade, ámame como yo te amo, llévame a esa tormenta de tus besos, al calor de tu cuerpo. Quítame este frío del corazón. Déjame tocar tu alma o rompe la mía en mil pesazos, has mendrugos mi ilusión que no sé que mas hacer para dejar de amarte

"miro tu rostro a través del cristal. Los médicos llegan a mi lado"

"¿usted es su familiar?" me preguntan, afirmo con la cabeza

"ah tenido suerte el camión solo le rompió las costillas, nada grave, saldrá de aquí en unos días"

Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mis piernas me fallan caigo de rodillas, mi cuerpo tiembla. "no debiste salvarme, no debiste correr hacia mi" susurro para mi, me ayudan a incorporarme, me llevan a tu habitación, estas tan dañado me acerco a tu rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, tu piel esta fria, tus grandes manos ahora son tan frias como las de él, pero yo te quiero a ti, te amo, no me dejes nunca, no pierdas el calor de tu espíritu ni tormenta, Nowaki.

"hiro-chan" sale de tus labios apenas audible

"aquí estoy" te digo al oído y tu sonríes, suspiras y cedes ante Morfeo "estaré a tu lado por siempre…"

Nota de la autora: No había publicado nunca nada de esta serie, espero su comprensión al respecto. Esta pareja es mi favorita. Y no quería arruinarla pero esto llego a mi cerebro derepente y no podía quedarme con él.

Espero sus reviews con jitomatasos o sus recomendaciones, como sea gracias por leer.


End file.
